Troublesome
by my love is my life
Summary: When Nessie got pregnant she and Jake moved to New York.She had triplets 2 boys and a girl.7 years later the kids now teens have decided they are sick of the suburbs and want to move back to La push.What will happen when the get home?
1. Chapter 1

THE SECOND GENERATION

TROUBLESOME IMPRINT

ADDY POV

WHEN YOU SEE ME YOU MIGHT THINK BEUTY YOU MIDHT THINK GRACE

BUT THAT'S NOT ALL I HAVE UP MY SLEEVE

I.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE INTRO FOR TROUBLE AND AGAIN FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ON MY WRITING SKILLS SINCE ITS MI FIRST FANFIC**

**LETS GET ON WITH IT**

**-KATIE**

**ADDY POV**

My name is Addison Lucy Black, but, you can call me Addy. My parents are Renesmee Carlie Black and Jacob Ephraim Black. My mom she's very beautiful (she is half vamp).She has brownish golden curls, fair skin and dough brown eyes. My father on the other hand has short cropped black hair and very tan skin along with brown .I like to think I'm the perfect mix, with my curly brown hair that comes down to the bottom of my back green emerald eyes and tan skin darker than my mothers' but lighter than my fathers' make me who I am. I am beautiful. A beautiful 1/2 vampire 1/4 human and 1/4 drum roll please shape shifter. I'm very unique. I'm youngest of a set of triplets. My older brothers are Karson and Caleb we look a lot alike (unfortunately.) I have a power it comes useful. I can communicate through mind any time I want how cool.

(**A/N THEY GET THEIR GREEN EYES FROM EDWARDS BIOLOGICAL MOTHER)**

**Karson POV**

What's up, I'm Karson, I'm a hybrid just like my big bro Caleb and lil' sis Addy. With me, the wolf gene is more prominent. So that means I can transform into a big fuzz ball. I'm seven years old but since my mom is half vamp I look sixteen. Personally I think I'm hot, with short cropped brown hair and green eyes with tan skin and not to mention my rock hard abs. Me, I like living I like eating but most importantly I love my family, I would kill for them especially little Addy. When I go wolf I'm the lightest grey there ever was.. There isn't much place to run up in the suburbs but we make do. The worst part of being half vamp is that I can read minds just like gramps.

**Caleb POV**

HEY, I'm Caleb. A hybrid just like my sister and brother. Like Karson I can phase into a wolf. He and I get along because were opposites. He stays up late while I try to sleep, he goes out on Fridays while I stay in but I love him either way. I know it sucks that I look just like Karson with short cropped dark brown hair, tan skin, green eyes and were both 6'2 while little Addy stands at 5'5. Plus I have nice muscles like no joke it's like muscle on top of muscle, not to brag or anything. Me and Addy get along great she's a pain in my ass but she knows I'll take a bullet for her. My best asset is my power, it lets me bend people's will to fit my qualifications.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1:Here we go with the trouble**

**Hey guys!This is a new story and yes it is my first so feel free to criticize. Addison is more like a little ball of energy that never stops bouncing. Caleb just likes to party while Karson is the most layed back. BTW this story takes place in 2025.**

ADDY POV

I woke up that morning after 2 hours of sleep. I had a bed head my rich brown curls were all tangled, so I went to the bathroom took a shower and washed my hair. When I got out I put on my favorite dark gray jeans a black button down and my red blazer and black platforms. With my hair I put it up in a bun while some curls cascaded down the sides of my face. When I was done I nearly skipped into Karson's room.

"Wake up Kar todays the day" I yelled. If he did hear me he didn't care because he didn't move. He wanted to play, fine we could play. I screamed as loud as I could in my head and sent it to him and I guess it worked because he hopped out of bed screaming bloody murder.

"Damit Addy what the hell?" he asked while slightly shaking

"I'm sorry but you weren't getting up" I said in my most innocent voice. His eyes softened before he said

"It's ok just don't do it again" I nodded

"I'm goanna' go wake up Caleb while _you_ hurry your little ass up and get dressed "I demanded, he chuckled and went to get dressed. I went into Caleb's room and called his name he had enough sense to get up when he was told. When we were all dressed we went to the dining room mostly following the smell of food. We all said good morning and dug in, I stopped eating abruptly and everyone looked at me some with concern and others with a look of knowing. I cleared me throat before I began.

"Mom Dad Karson, Caleb and I have been talking… about moving to La push "Mom was about to talk but I just cut her off "It's just that were sick of the suburbs. We want to leave, we want to meet are people and"

"We'll think about it" she said and I almost didn't hear her with all my ranting. "Now go upstairs while your father and I talk." We all nodded and headed up stairs. We started playing Xbox but I got bored and went to my room. My room is really pretty it has a terrace too; I sat on my king size bed and pulled out my GS3. I decided to text Annabelle. Anna is one of the four children of Seth and Kylie Clearwater and my best friend.

Addy=italics

Anna=bold

_HEY GUESS WHAT_-ADDY

**IDK TELL ME-**ANNA

_WE MIGHT B MOVING UP 2 LA PUSH-_ADDY

She didn't respond for a while and that meant she was screaming.

_ANYWHO I GOTTA' GO LUVE YA-ADDY_

I finished and put my phone to charge and decided to go hunting. Since I wasn't a wolf my thirst for blood was more prominent than my brothers. I jumped from my second floor terrace and landed with a soft thud, and then I raced off into the woods. Since I inherited my grandfather Edwards' speed, I ran up to Pennsylvania in a half hour and drained two elk before going home. After I got home I went to bed because it was around ten. When I woke, as usual, my hair was matted so I did my morning routine. When I came out of the bathroom I put on skinny jeans and a black ¾ sleeve shirt along with grey heeled ankle boots.

Today Karson and Caleb were lucky that they were already awake when I went to get them. When we got to the table mom and dad told us to sit down while Karson and themselves had smug looks on their faces.

"Soooooooo" dad drug out

"Soooooooo" Caleb Karson and I mimicked at the same time

"Ok that was really weird but anyway we wanted to tell you that… Kar drum roll please" he took his two index fingers and drummed them against the table. "we're moving to La push." Karson was the only one that saw it coming and covered his ears. I screeched so loud that I probably busted someone's eardrum . When I was done Karson and I burst out laughing while everyone looked at us like we were crazy

"What are we waiting for? Let's get packing!

**2 WEEKS LATER**

We were on the plane and I was trying to watch the note book but it wasn't really working out since Caleb insists on snoring. Even with my huge beats I could still hear him, so I gave up and turned off the movie and decided to take a nap.

When I woke up we were landing at Sea Tac international airport. I all but flew of the plane when it was time to get off, I picked up my luggage set and since I was feeling lazy handed one of them to Karson and headed of toward the escalator. The people that picked us up were Grandma sue, Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy. We said our hellos and took off. The ride was quiet but I didn't mind because I got to take in all of the greens and browns of the state of Washington. Before I knew it we were in front of a house a beautiful house almost identical to the one in NY, though the view outside wasn't what enticed me to go inside it was the smell emanating from the inside. As soon as I stepped inside it felt as though I had just ran into a brick wall, and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to hit but instead I felt two warm arms encircle my tiny waist and that's when I opened my eyes.

Something shifted. I imprinted. He steadied me but didn't let go of my waist and frankly I didn't want him to.

I slowly wriggled out of his hold but never lost eye contact. I barley heard the growls and profanities come out of the mouths of my brothers and father before I did what anyone would have guessed I do

**I ran**


	4. Chapter 4

Shout out 2 my first reviewer . And remember Caleb is the oldest Karson second oldest** and Addy is the youngest**

**JASON POV**

This is stupid. I mean I love my mom but did she really need to make me do this. I'm here lifting boxes and taking them to the attic of the Black family's new home.

"Mom am I done yet" I asked sounding completely exhausted.

"Not just yet sweetie" I sighed "Oh come on don't be lazy its just one box that goes in one of the rooms." Just because she said that I was going to be extremely lazy.

"Fine" I drug out "Where's the box?"

"it's by the door. Thank you sweetie" she said content that I did what she asked. I went up to the door just in time for the door to open and someone to walk straight into me, I knew whoever bumped me was falling and I knew I couldn't let them fall. So I spun around and encircled this beautiful girls tiny waist with my big, warm, muscled arms, and when she opened her eyes I was a goner.

I had imprinted.

I had imprinted on this beautiful girl with soft brown curls, and wild green eyes. I steadied her since the position we were in wasn't entirely appropriate but I didn't let go of her, for one she didn't pull away and second I wasn't ready to lose the connection I felt. She slowly pulled away from me and I instantly missed the warmth. Hmm; that's weird it's the first time anyone has felt warm to me since I became a wolf.

I barley heard the curses and growls from three men standing by the door while I watched her run away. What pulled me away from my thoughts about her was my father shaking me while screaming at the tallest of the three men that were now standing in the enormous living room.

"**EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP"** I screamed. Everyone came to a standstill. "Thank you. Now I'm going to go to find my imprint and everyone else goes home and we'll have this gathering tomorrow or the next day." Some people nodded while others just stood there shocked while I walked out the door to find my reason for existing.

I followed the tugging feeling at the pit of my stomach into the woods. Once in the woods I followed her scent. Ahh; her scent it was a mix of citrus, campfire and cinnamon. The only way to describe it is amazing. When I found her she was asleep, and even more beautiful than the last time I saw her with her soft curls surrounding her but her green eyes were closed much to my disappointment, even with her eyes closed she is still the most beautiful person in the world. I picked her up bridal style and started walking. About a quarter way to her house she woke up.

"What's your name?" She asked in a quiet voice

"Oh? So you can talk." I said in a joking matter. She giggled and when she did it sounded like music "It's Jason"

"Mines Addison but you could call me Addy" Addison what a beautiful name.

"Umm; Jason?"

"Yeah"

"I can walk" she said slowly. I was suddenly very shy but I didn't put her down and by the time we got to the house she was asleep. I walked through the door and the only people left were the Blacks and my family.

"What the hell did you do to her!" raged a guy who looked like Addy

"I didn't do anything, she was asleep when I found her. Where's her room?" I asked trying not to phase because my life was in my arms

"Upstairs, 3rd door to the right" answered a petite woman with reddish hair who I suppose was Nessie. I walked up and went into her room. I lied her down on her bed, took off her shoes and pulled the blanket over her. The last thing I did was kiss her forehead and wisper.

"Sweet dreams." And with that I went down stairs.

"Let's go" I said to mom, dad, Mike and Mya "Goodbye" I said politely to the Blacks

As soon as I stepped in the car Mike and Mya started.

"Soooo Addison Black" Mya said with a smirk

"Hey he could have done worse and she's hot" Mike said with his own smirk and I growled.

"Someones a little possessive"

"Just shut up" I said through clenched teeth. All the stress and frustration catching up to me. I could feel myself shaking and all I heard was my mom scream to stop the car before I stumbled out and exploded into a wolf before I hit the treeline. I ran up to Canada and back before I finally calmed down. I of course passed by the Black house before heading home. When I got home everyone was in the family room waiting

"Guys what are you doing up it's like two in the morning?!"

"I made them stay up. Mya, Mike do you have something to say to Jason?" Ahh; Emily Uley always the peacemaker.

"Yes I do" Mya began "Jason, I really mean this …. You need anger management" she said with a straight face. Mike burst out laughing. Mom smacked Mya upside the head while dad did the same with mike

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry"

"Goodnight guys" I said

The last thing I thought of before I drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams filled with Addison was

Tomorrow is Monday

**Jason,Mya and Mike are Emily and sams kids and Addison and her siblings are the children of Nessie and Jake. Jason is the only alpha since Jacob only phases to stay young and Caleb and Karson don't want that responsibility. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! IM GOING ON VACATION SO I WONT BE POSTING FOR AWHILE. THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM DONE WITH THIS STORY. OK NOW YOU GO ENJOY YOURSELVES**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS. I'M BACK. SO I GOT MY FIRST BAD REVIEW ;(. SO I DID EDIT IT I HOPE YOUR HAPPY GUYS. NOW PLEASE KEEP REIVIEWING.**

**ADDY POV**

The next morning I woke and my head rushed with all the memories from yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was running I didn't know where I just ran. I ended up by a huge oak tree and lay my head against it and let my thoughts run free. I don't know when but I ended up falling asleep. I woke to warm, weighty arms on the small of my back. _

"_What's your name I asked quietly" When I realized it was the same beautiful man that moved my world_

"_Oh? So you can talk." He joked "Jason" he said_

"_Mine's Addison but you can call me Addy" "Addy" I'd heard him whisper before I fell asleep. I fell in and out of sleep the whole way home but the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep was him say _

"_sweet dreams"_

_Flashback end_

After I finished skewering threw memories, I realized that I started school today.

"_ugggh" _ _ I thought._

"_ADDY" _everyone in the house yelled. I guess I must have been using my power.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. Then I got up and got ready for school

I walked into school with Karson and Caleb following me like puppies. No pun intended. People looked at us with envy, some with longing and others with hatred I even heard some girls whispering.

"Wow those guys are hot" I didn't even have to turn around to see the smirks on my brother's faces.

"Look at the chick with the chimmy choos" another screeched. She was right I did look really pretty today. Aunt Alice being herself sent me my back to school outfit, it consisted of a black button down with ¾ sleeves and dark blue skinny jeans along with black, strappy chimmy choos. Some guys were whispering about me too

"Man she's hot" and "I wanna' get with that" I closed my eyes and savored the compliments.

"_Yeah because you're the attention hog" _Karson thought

I turned around and snapped at him

"Shut up Kar" when I turned back around I ran straight into someone and stumbled back but Caleb caught me before I fell

"I'm so sorry"

"You can run into me all you want" a scratchy voice said. I scoffed and walked away just to bump into somebody else but this time Caleb didn't catch me, someone else did

"Damn it what the is up with me running into people this week" instead of the guy being rude and hitting on me he steadied me and asked me

"Are you okay?" I looked up and confirmed my thoughts of who I was talking to

Jason

"Yeah, and thank you for catching me"

"Always" he told me and I blushed and started walking toward my first class. Lunch came quickly so I sat with Kar and Caleb. I could feel someone's stare penetrating my back so I turned around and saw who else but

Jason.

That's when the bell rang. The rest of the day went on with stares from everyone and homework. As soon as we got home I did my homework because I wanted to go hunting, it would be my first time hunting since we moved here. I ran out and into the woods, drained two elk then went back home.

When I got home I was welcomed by a whole lot of people I didn't know. I found Annabelle and my Dad trying to hold Seth Clearwater back from Karson while Kar just had a dazed look on his face, and I knew I just knew.

He had imprinted on Annabelle.

My dads' grip slacked and Seth came barreling toward Karson, he didn't react fast enough to run outside but instead came flying toward me and I flew backwards. I knew I wouldn't be injured too badly but I still didn't want to endure the pain.

Instead I fell into the arms I have come to know so well. After he set me down I turned in his arms and just stared into his warm, brown orbs. Just staring at him almost made me forget all of my surroundings, all of the fighting, arguing, and crying. And I was calm for about five second before Caleb got up onto the tab le

"YO" he yelled

Everyone stopped.

"This supposed _gathering_ is about welcoming me and my family back to La push. But instead Uncle Seth is about to punch my brother Karson because he found his soul mate in his daughter, while Mr. Hot stuff is about to get a room with my sister Addy and mom is trying to get Sam and my dad Jacob black to stop arguing!" I blushed bright red and pulled away from Jason only to see the disappointment in his eyes. It almost made me want to jump back into his arms and kiss him.

"Addy!" Karson exclaimed, and I looked sheepish. He must have read my mind. Everyone was still quiet so I decided to do something that would possibly lighten the mood. I walked over to the table Karson was on and hopped up next to him,

"Move" I said as I pushed him off the table.

"So. I bet most of you haven't seen me or any of my siblings since we were infants?" there were murmurs of agreement

"And you don't know much about us?" some people nodded.

"So let me tell you about myself. My full name is Addison Black, my favorite color is blue, and I have the power to communicate through minds"

"I don't believe you" a girl that looked like Jason said. To prove her wrong I opened my connection to everyone in the room and thought.

'_Are you sure you don't believe me?"_ she stepped back into the crowed looking impressed. I stayed up on the table for all of three seconds more before someone grabbed me by the waist from the back and carried me off the table. I turned around and confirmed it was Karson that took me off the table. I screeched and smacked his chest. Caleb and Karson took turns talking about themselves and their big egos. I made friends with a girl named Mya who I later learned was Jason's sister.

All and all it was a good night.


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY. I was really disappointed that I had absolutely no reviews for the last chapter, but since I am forgiving I decided to post a little something. It's not a chapter but it will help you understand what the heck is going on. So here it is a breakdown of the pack kids.**

**Be warned there are spoilers**

**Jacob and Renesmee Black:**

Caleb Alexander- is a level headed teen that's more of a lover than a fighter. He has three important girls in his life whom are his mother his sister and his future imprint.

Karson Gabriel- is a complete opposite of his brother. He can have a temper and at times can be conceded. He loves a lot of things (mostly himself) but he loves his imprint Annabelle Clearwater most of all.

Addison Lucy- is not one to stand by and not be noticed she has to be seen and hears at all times. Although she inherited most of her traits from her vampy side of the family she can still imprint and she has on Jason Uley.

**Embry and Angel Sanchez-Call:**

Jeremiah Neil- is raw and passionate about everything, and likes to argue to get a rise out of people. He's the exact opposite of his little sister

Rosie Marie- is laid back and logical and rather spends time hanging with her best friend Isobel than stress like her older brother Jeremy

**Quil and Claire Ateara:**

Tyler Shane- leads a simple life except for the fact that he's on the verge of becoming a giant dog and his crush of 3 years, Rosie Call, won't give him the time of day

Isobel Lily- is calm cool and collected unless someone upsets her. If you dare try to upset her you won't only have to deal with her but you have to deal with her imprint Jeremiah, her brother Tyler and her father Quil

**Jared and Kim Cameron:**

Jimmy Adam-is sweet kind and maybe a little bit on the shy side. One sure way to piss him of is to mess with his imprint, Kaylin Lahote. His imprint and his twin sister are his top priority.

Jenny Grace- is the hopeless romantic out of all the pack kids, she has always wanted to be imprinted on and her dreams might come true when the black family comes to town and Caleb lays eyes on her

**Paul and Rachel Lahote:**

Kyle William-is an exact replica of his father physically but his personality was warm and cuddly. He and his best friend Tyler are both close too phasing and are scared about what they will do once the change comes

Kassidy (kassy) Faith- is a laid back wild child that is always playing pranks on the pack and her imprint Brady with her brother Dylan.

Dylan Noah- looks exactly like his grandpa Billy and had his personality to. He was self-riotous and confident

Kaylin Sarah- is just like her mother inside and out. She cared about others more than herself and did what was best all the time, but will that change when Jimmy Cameron phases and rocks her world

**Sam and Emily Uley:**

Jason Cole- is just like his mother thick and thin, he has her personality and her looks. He can get out of line sometimes but when he imprints on the one and only Addison Black, she keeps him in line

Mya Julie- is one in herself. She is going to be second female wolf in pack history and doesn't take anything from anybody especially her brothers the only person she puts up with is her soon to be imprint and current best friend Kyle Lahote.

Mike Ethan- wants to be just like his brother and he almost is all's he's missing is his imprint

**Seth and Kylie Clearwater**

Tristan Isaac-is a wolf and he loves computers he will be the first wolf to graduates from college

Alex mason- is just like his father always smiling and looking over his sisters

Ava sady- is a reckless and out of control. All she likes to do is go out, party and get plastered. But what happens when she gets imprinted on and its time to get back on track

Annabelle cathy- is the female version of seth with her bubbly personality and opptomisome. She becomes even happier when she meets her other half but she never knew what was to happen next.

**OKAY please review and a special treat…the first person to review gets to pick the guest pov for the next chapter. It has to be one of the pack kids. Toodles**

**katie **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I still have no reviews but I'm bored so I'm going to post any way and if you review leave me some ideas. And I'm changing the triplets, Jason, and everyone who were 16's ages to 17 so they can be juniors **

**Jason POV**

After the 'welcoming' party for the Blacks', the week went by pretty quickly. I had a couple classes with Addy, such as English, math, gym, and ironically chemistry.

I woke up that morning (hungry as usual) and got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. I ran downstairs taking steps two at a time, Mom was making waffles so I sat down and she set a plateful in front of me.

"Thank you" I managed to mutter through bites. While was stuffing my face Mya and Mike came down and began eating.

"Who's riding with me today" I asked while I put my plate in the sink

"Me" Mike said "Maya is getting picked up by Kyle. Right?"

"Actually I'm riding with you guys, cause' Kyle texted me he had a fever of 108! How sick is that" she said as if it were cool and he would bounce back. But the truth was, after he got better he would never be the same again. He would be a huge ball of fur; even after he changed he wouldn't be able to see Maya for a long while. He needed to learn control first; I hoped he could handle that. I was pulled out of thought by mike

"Dude, it's time to go."

"Yeah let's go you bum" Maya said with a feminine chuckle. And with that we were off

**Addison POV**

I woke up today feeling stressed as ever, mostly because of Jason. Things were moving way to fast with him. Lately we've been finding every excuse to see each other and having minimal physical contact. I had to slow things down or I was going to regret it later when it came to bite me in the ass. Plus my brothers didn't seem to like all the touching between us.

"Addy get up" said knowing full well that I could hear him. I stood and went to take a shower. When I came out I decided to straighten my hair. After that was done I went to pick out my clothes. I picked out tan colored skinny jeans, peach colored sleeveless button-down, a ribbed leather jacket, and chunky heeled, platform, lace-up black ankle boots.

For accessories, I put on silver and gold bangles and my solid gold necklace that had my initial -'A'- on it. Then I rushed downstairs and grabbed a granola bar

"Let's go nerds" I yelled as I hopped in my silver Audi Q7.

xXx

We made it to school in record time and rushed in ignoring the whistles, looks of hatred and admiration, while going to our locker that just happened to be next to each other. Mine was 366, Karson is 367 and Caleb is 378. I got what I needed then rushed to1st period English; which I was at least 3 minutes late for.

I walked into the classroom and cringed as it creaked-I hope nobody noticed- but I had no such luck. Mr. Warner stopped speaking and looked at me.

"Well Ms. Black how nice it is for you to grace us all with your presence." My cheeks tinted red. Of all the things I could have inherited from my grandmother it had to be the ungodly trait of blushing. I mumbled a 'sorry' and quickly took my seat. I zoned out for the rest of class until I felt a penetrating stare. I looked to see who it was and turned around fast when I caught Jason's eye.

I decided to pay attention till the end of class, only to hear that we had a pair's project.

"Okay, go ahead pick your partners" the teacher said and then went back to his desk to stuff yet another donut in his face.

"Stupid old, fat man" I mumbled, and all the wolves in the room turned and looked at me. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Then I remembered that we had to pick partners. So I grabbed the first person I knew who just happened to be Jared and Kim's daughter, Jenny. We really hit it off at the party at my house.

"Please be my partner?" I all but begged.

"Sure!" she nodded happily. We discussed were we would meet and decided my house this weekend.

XxX

The rest of the day went by pretty quick if I do say so myself. When we got home I didn't have a lot of work so I did the little I had and took a nap. I was having dreams of Jason as usual but today was different. I had on a white gown and was at the beach, in a tent that was decorated beautifully. There were a lot of chairs but no one occupied them. The only people there were Jason a priest and I. just as we were about to kiss I heard a yell of my name and heard a thump.

My eyes flashed open and a pain shot up my left arm. I looked up to see a smirking Karson

"Glad your up" he said

"Haha. You are hilarious." I said in monotone. "What is it" I asked

"Oh, dinners ready. Spaghetti yum" I narrowed my eyes and hopped up and ran out of the room and called 'race you'. I was half way down the spiral stairs when Karson picked me up and threw me over his shoulder

"Put me down I yelled. then he dropped me

"Karson" Dad warned when he saw us. We sat down at the table and begen eating

"What took you guys so long" mom asked us. I said nothing while the idiot that I call my brother had to open his big mouth

"I was just waking Addy from her dream of-"I didn't let him finish as I threw my fork at him but he dodged it and it got stuck in the wall

"Karson, if you finish that sentence the next on will be in your head"

"ADDISON" my dad yelled "We do not throw things in this house"

"Yeah Addy we don't throw things" Caleb said and as he said 'throw' a glop of pasta came flying at me.

"That's it, the next person to throw something-" he didn't get to finish his sentence either cause' momma threw pasta at him and now we were all covered in food. I burst out laughing and the rest soon joined in.

We cleaned up then each went to take a shower. Since it was Friday we all went back downstairs to watch a movie in our pj's. I think I dosed of toward the end and dad had Caleb carry me to my bed. The jostle woke me but I kept my eyes closed

"Good night sissy" he said softly. I got lulled back into a dream filled sleep by the sounds of the wolves howling.

**SO this was a filler with some useful info. And some black family bonding. So please, please, please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Lalalalala. I am happy I got some really good reviews and I'm hoping to get some more**

**Addison POV**

I woke up on Saturday at 11o'clock, happy that I had nothing to do. I got up and got in the shower. When I got out I went to my closet and picked out fuzzy purple socks, pink yoga shorts, and an oversized, long sleeved t-shirt that probably belonged to one of my brothers'. While I was putting my hair in a sloppy bun atop my head when the doorbell rang and Caleb called.

"Addy, someone's-" he stopped talking abruptly and I heard a shatter. I ran to the staircase and hopped of the banister and landed lightly on my feet about 20ft from the door. There stood Jenny and Caleb staring at each other like Karson looks at Annabelle, Dad looks at Mom, the way Jason looks at ….. me. He imprinted on her. I forgot she was coming over for the project.

"Oooh, Jared's going to kill you" Karson said as he walked in with a sandwich.

"How can you eating at a time like this and how are you so calm. I just hopped of the damn banister." I asked him

"Well first of all, if I stopped eating every time there was an imprint or some type of wolfy-joojoo going on I'd starve, and about you and the banister, stop being a show-off." He finished and took another bite out of his sandwich. I looked back at Caleb and Jenny and they seemed to be moving unconsciously toward each other.

"Hey you two" I spoke loudly to get them back to reality. Their heads snapped up and they glanced at me quickly but looked back at each other.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me" Caleb asked her.

"Yeah I would." And with that they left, our project long forgotten.

XxX

The rest of the day was spent with Karson, lounging on the couch watching old horror movies. Only interrupting to use the bathroom and get food.

"Are you exited for our birthday, Addy" crap, I forgot our birthday was on Monday.

"Pshsh, yeah" I tried playing it of but I'm a terrible liar

"you forgot didn't you" I nodded.

"Oh well. Goodnight and remember that new game came out for xbox" he hinted

"Night Kar"

XxX

Next morning when I got ready to head out to the mall I put on some grey skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder sweater and black uggs. I ran out of the house before anyone could see me and got in my car.

When I walked in the mall I went straight to the video store and got Karson the video game. Next I went to the jewelry store and got Caleb a nice watch with an inscription on the bottom

'_Live life, love life or don't live at all'_

I walked out of the store right into someone warm, really warm, too warm.

Damnit, Jason

"Hi Addy,"

"Hi" I muttered and walked away fighting myself not to run back and grab on to him and never let go. I ended up running to my car and rushing home. I used inhuman speed to run up to my room. I threw the presents in my closet changed into pj's and flung myself onto my bed and just cried. I thought that if I stopped talking to him he would leave me alone, that he would stop making me fall in love with him. If I did fall in love it would ruin my relationship with my brothers. The people in the world I was closest to, they would hate me. And our togetherness as a family was more important than anything, _right_.

I cried myself to sleep that night and I had a feeling that it would become a habit of mine.

XxX

_Its my birthday_, I thought as I woke the next morning. We had no school for some Quileute holiday something about the burning of the cold ones.

Ha ironic

I got up showered and put on a long sleeved short, black dress and some gold pumps. I walked out of my door at the same time as Karson and Caleb. I was the first to move and I went running down the stairs but as usual one of the fuzz balls had to pick me up and throw me over their shoulder.

After Caleb put me down I noticed we were all dressed similarly wearing black. I ran into the living room to find a shit load of presents. It was better than Christmas. I reached for a present but I saw a piece of paper sticking out from under it. I picked it up and it read

'_Dear my sweet children,_

_Addison, Karson and Caleb. Your father and I are sorry we cannot be there for this momentous occasion. We went to Vermont to see the Cullens. Enjoy your presents and have fun, but not to much fun_

_With Love, Mom and Dad_

I gave it to my brothers to read and went to look for presents. With me since I was born it has always been a tradition to get me a charm for my brace let so I had a ton of those from an the Cullens and Grandpa Billy. After we opened the presents from every body else we went to get the presents that we got each other.

I got the things and ran back down stairs where Kar and Caleb were already waiting. I handed them their things and they tore them open like the beast they are.

"Thank you Addy" Caleb said

"Yeah thanks Adds" Karson followed.

I opened my presents after and was really happy to see what I got. Karson got me a charm with ballet slippers and caleb got me one that had a cellphone.

The rest of the day was spent joking and onding with the guys and I had a great time. I invited all the girls over to have a sleepover later

It was gonna be fun

**review**


End file.
